Why on Earth Would I Work With You?
by chinesedudewithrice
Summary: Izaya feels he needs a bodyguard. Guess who he's got his eye on?    Rated M just to be safe - I tried to keep them in-character.


"What the hell are you asking?"

Quietly, the raven-haired informant sat in his office with his legs crossed elegantly. Really, so noisy. After finishing his sip of tea, he turned his office chair to face the aggravated blonde.

"Oh? I thought I put it into terms that even a Neanderthal like yourself could understand. I suppose I overestimated your mental capacity."

He blinked as his attempt to get the bartender to go berserk succeeded. A palm slammed violently onto the desk's flat wood surface as the standing man behind it let out a low growl, leaning his weight over it. His nails dug into it's veneer.

"You know exactly what I mean flea. " he spat. "What were you mentioning Kasuka for? What were you going on about?"

The shorter man smirked at him as he looked him directly in the eyes. It took nerve to smirk at violence personified.

"I'll say this again for you Shizu-chan. Let's consider this a deal of sorts; as an information broker, I come across a lot of information in my line of work. Having to keep all this knowledge private, even a person such as myself could use a bodyguard, right? That's where you come in."

Shizuo shifted. "Get to the point, you louse."

"Ah, just getting there. You see, I happen to have information regarding your brother. He seems to have an infatuated stalker fallowing him. Aren't humans wonderful?"

He snarled. "Fuck you! What does that have to do with anything?"

He leered at him for a moment. "My, that was rude. As I was saying, doesn't that sound troublesome by itself? I mean, this man's going out of his way to stalk your younger brother, from what I've heard, I'm sure he has ill intentions. Try to think about that for a moment."

The blonde glared, a worried expression not quite hidden under his militant demeanor. Izaya had a feeling that would get to him. But then again, who could be sure with that man? That made these interactions exhilarating on their own.

"And why are you telling me this?" he remarked, his gaze boring into the other man, as he saw himself reflected in those dark, almond shaped eyes. He pushed aside his neglected tea before he spoke up again.

"Listen here. I need your strength, and you need my information. Why not cooperate for once? Though it's unfortunate for you that I can't tell you anything more without a price. What will it be then? Do we have a deal?"

"And you really think I'd agree to that?"

"If you care about you brother's safety."

Damn it. Rage fired up inside him and he felt it scorch. In that moment, he contemplated it. Was there really a way to avoid it at this point? He squinted. He hated the lack of authority he had in this. He'd never willingly choose to work with the flea.

"Ah, but no need to make this decision hastily of course." He fished an item out of his pocket and extended it to him. He took it and gripped the business card tightly between his thumb and forefinger, peering underneath his shades to read the small font.

"Well Shizu-chan, its been fun, but I think it's about time for you to kindly get the hell out. Ah, but please consider this deal. Just call the number and give an answer."

Irritated, Shizuo jammed the card into his pocket, already pulling out a cigarette as he brusquely turned to leave.

"Take care."

"Go fuck yourself."

* * *

><p>A few days had passed as Izaya waited for his reply in vain. Really now, did it have to be this boring? Though it being Shizuo, you could never really tell what was going to happen next. He sighed, folding his arms as he pouted. This was no fun. He turned casually over to his secretary.<p>

"Namie, feel free to go home early today. I'm going out shortly."

She blinked, eyes glued to the screen of the desktop computer as her fingers typed fluidly. "Oh? So suddenly?" She peered from underneath her eyelashes at him, already trying to devise his reason.

"Yeah, so close up for me alright? I'm off to pester Shizu-chan."

She sighed. How like him to cause a disturbance. This city had enough havoc going on without their weekly altercations. She had seen their evidence piling up lately, abandoned vending machines and traffic signs left carelessly strewn with occasional blades or slashes left forgotten by the scene.

The informant pulled up his coat and slipped out of the building.

* * *

><p>((AN: Hello! This is the story so far ^-^ I made this early in the morning on impulse when my mind wouldn't stop racing ... now it's 6:00 p.m. Hehe ...

Please review! I'll consider writing the next chapter!))


End file.
